


You Going Down?

by iamsnowwhite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: Let it be said that Bellamy isn’t the best at words. Example A being when he first meets Clarke Griffin.He’s leaving his apartment, on his way to Miller and Monty’s, when he sees her in the elevator. She’s gorgeous, in his books he’d describe her like an angel. An angel in oversized overalls and a messy bun, but an angel nonetheless. So not only is he awkward, but now he’s distracted by her beauty. Not a good combination.





	You Going Down?

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a few prompts I saw on tumblr a loooooooong time ago and I finally had time to write this. enjoy :)

Let it be said that Bellamy isn’t the best at words. It seems wrong, seeing as his job is literally writing them, but it’s the speaking part that fucks him up. His friends are used to it. Strangers just find him really awkward. 

Example A being when he first meets Clarke Griffin. 

He’s leaving his apartment, on his way to Miller and Monty’s, when he sees her in the elevator. She’s gorgeous, in his books he’d describe her like an angel. An angel in oversized overalls and a messy bun, but an angel nonetheless. So not only is he awkward, but now he’s distracted by her beauty. Not a good combination. 

“You going down?” she asks, eyebrows raised. 

“Well, not without dinner and a movie,” he says without thinking. And when he does think, he wants to slap a hand over his mouth. Her eyebrows raise even more as she looks over at him fully. “I just said that out loud, didn’t I?”

She nods, “Little bit, yeah.”

Bellamy leans forward to press the 1 button, wanting to get out of this elevator as soon as possible. “I am so sorry. I often forget that I can’t use sarcasm with strangers.”

“How often is  _ often _ ?” she asks him. Bellamy is relieved to see her holding back a smile. So maybe he hasn’t  _ totally  _ fucked everything up with this hot girl. 

“Umm... Pretty much every time I encounter a stranger.”

“Well, so I’m not a stranger anymore, I’m Clarke.”

Bellamy allows himself to smile when she does, “Bellamy.”

They reach the first floor and Clarke gives him a smirk, “That was a good joke by the way.”

Bellamy has to take a minute to calm down in his car before heading to his best friend’s because pretty much none of his social interactions go that way. Or go that well, to be more accurate. He’s honestly surprised Clarke didn’t slap him or say any cuss words. That’s what Octavia would do in that situation. 

\---

The next time he sees Clarke, he’s hauling a giant bag of fan mail through the lobby. She looks amused as she watches him struggle to drag it along the floor. It’s been a little too long since he picked up the mail from his PO box. 

“Whatcha got there?” 

He huffs and lets the bag drop to the floor, “A dead body.” He belatedly realizes that’s probably not something he should say in a public place. 

“Need help hiding it?”

“I think I can manage.”

“Do you?”

“I can bench more than 200, okay? It’s just awkward to lift and carry.”

She laughs, “I wasn't questioning your strength. I can definitely see you’ve got a lot of it. But I can help you push it into the elevator.”

Bellamy has to take a second’s pause because she definitely just gave him a compliment. He finally sighs and she takes that as a sign and pushes the bag along behind him. 

“Seriously what is this?” she asks as they ride the elevator up to his floor.

“Letters from fans,” he shrugs. “Probably some gifts, too. I haven’t been to the post office in a while.”

“You have fans?”

“I’m an author,” he explains.

“Anything I would have read?”

“You read a lot of young adult historical fantasy?”

She smiles and it takes actual effort for Bellamy’s knees not to give up on him, “I’m more of a science fiction girl.”

“Sorry to disappoint then, but I have never written anything close to a nuclear apocalypse.”

The elevator arrives on his floor and Clarke helps him push the bag down the hall. 

“That’s the first place your mind goes when I say sci-fi?” 

“Well you don’t seem like the kind of girl who would be interested in robots or aliens.”

She laughs at that, “Well you don’t seem like the type of guy who would be interested in historical fantasy.”

They stop in front of his door and Bellamy manages to smile at her while he fumbles around for his keys, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me then, Clarke.”

“I guess so...” she says coyly (with a smirk that would suggest otherwise), and waves at him before turning back towards the elevator. 

\---

Bellamy is in his element when he sees Clarke five days later. He’s in his comfiest sweatpants and no shirt as he lays awkwardly on the couch with his laptop on his stomach. Bellamy doesn’t have an office where he does all his writing, he works best with  _ Indiana Jones  _ on in the background and plenty of bags of opened chips scattered around him. But today he’s interrupted by a loud knock on the door. It takes him a moment to snap out of his writer’s haze and actually stand to answer it. 

Clarke is on the other side and as soon as he opens the door, she comes bursting into his apartment like she owns the place. He can’t say he doesn’t love it. 

“Okay,” she begins, pacing around his living room. “Am I supposed to like Barnes or not because one chapter I am all for his dramatic heroics and the next I want to throw him down the Dark Well in the Forest of Light!” 

That sentence is a lot for Bellamy to process, so by the time he answers her, Clarke is standing in the middle of his living room with her hands on her hips. 

“The Forest of Light is in the fourth book,” he says slowly, only then noticing the copy of said book in her hand. “Did you read my entire series in the past five days?”

“Well... yeah...” she says, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I went to Barnes and Noble after I helped you carry your not-a-dead-body and got the first one, and when my students saw me reading it in class the next day they couldn’t stop talking about how much they loved it so I had to go and buy the rest. But now I’m outraged and I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel because you left me on a cliffhanger, Bellamy!”

Bellamy has to laugh because he’s pretty sure Clarke is the only one of his friends who has actually read his books, and she’s  _ obsessed _ . Not even Octavia has read them, he doesn’t think she’s even read one. His sister owns a copy of every one of his books and displays them prominently in the apartment she shares with her boyfriend, but she wouldn’t have a clue what the Forest of Light is let alone what it has to do with some dude named Barnes. 

“And now you’re laughing at me,” Clarke says with a pout.

Bellamy takes a step closer to her and places his hand on her arm, “No, no it’s not that it’s just... You actually like them.”

“Of course I do! You’re an amazing writer. But you need a new cover artist.”

“I do?” he asks, shocked. His team suggested the artist and he’s never had a problem with him. 

Clarke looks almost offended  _ for  _ him, “Yes! You are so descriptive and they somehow still got Barnes and Lucia wrong.”

“What do you suggest I do about it then?”

“Use me, obviously.”

“You’re an artist?”

“I sure am. I even teach it.”

“And you’d be willing to draw my characters?” he asks. 

A blush makes its way onto her cheeks and Bellamy is a little confused, he’s usually the embarrassed one in social situation. “I may have already done that...”

“Really? You had the time to do that?”

“My IB students don’t really need that much instruction for their projects, so I have time to work on my own art.”

“I don’t know what to say, I’ve never had a friend take this much interest in my books.”

That seems to bring her confidence back and the next thing Bellamy knows, she’s smiling at him again and he has a sudden urge to kiss her. 

“Well now you have me,” she says, grabbing his hand and walking towards the door. “Now come on, you’re going to see what a good artist can do.”

“Can’t I at least put on some shoes?” Bellamy asks. “Or a shirt?”

“Nope, I like you without a shirt.”

When he tells his friends about this later, Bellamy is definitely going to omit the fact that he tripped over his feet. But they would have to forgive him for it, a beautiful girl just flirted with him. And pretty obviously at that. 

Clarke drags him to the elevator down the hall, and doesn’t say a word as they ride it up to her floor. She seems to be a girl on a mission. When she unlocks the door to her apartment, Bellamy is a little surprised by the mess that lies on the other side. He’s not the cleanest guy, especially when he writes, but Clarke’s apartment is a whole new level. There’s tubs of paint sitting open on the coffee table, an entire box of colored pencils scattered across the floor, and what looks to be shreds of canvas all over the room. For some reason, it makes Bellamy smile. 

She leads him over to the couch and pushes him down to sit before darting across the room to grab a sketchbook. 

“I spent a little more time drawing Lucia,” Clarke tells him as she sits down beside him. “Is she based off someone you know?”

“My mom,” he answers, a little shocked that she guessed that. 

Clarke flips open to a page and turns the book so he can look at it, and it’s amazing. It’s almost exactly how he pictured his character in his mind. He can feel nervous energy coming off Clarke so he turns to her and smiles. “This is absolutely amazing, Clarke.”

“You like it?”

“I love it. You got everything right, even down to her scars.”

He stays at Clarke’s for a while after that. They move on from talking about his books soon enough, and Bellamy finds that he likes Clarke even more the longer they talk. She’s  _ funny _ , and smart, and has a potty mouth that can rival his own. He’s going to have to ask this girl out at some point, if he can ever get over his general awkwardness. 

\---

He and Clarke hang out several times over the next few weeks. It starts because there’s a cat on Clarke’s floor that won’t stop screaming, so she brings her grading to his apartment. They usually end up getting some dinner together, or Bellamy will make them something if he’s feeling up for it. And it’s strange, the more he hangs out with Clarke, the less awkward he feels. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t still do awkward things around her, but it’s more his ineptitude at flirting than it is his personality. 

Clarke doesn’t seem to mind, though. He even asked her about it once. She said she finds it charming. Which is honestly a first for him. 

Miller tells him to just ask her out and stop being a wimp, or at least to bring her to a movie night or something so they can all meet her. Bellamy likes the first idea a little better. He doesn’t want to scare Clarke away by having her in a situation where all his friends will be making very suggestive comments about them getting together. He should probably ease her into that. 

He’s been working up to asking her out for two weeks now, when she walks into his apartment with a pizza box and a bag of breadsticks. She learned that he hardly ever locks his door about two weeks into their friendship, and she uses it to her advantage. 

“We’re watching  _ Jigsaw  _ tonight,” she announces as she sets the food down on the coffee table and sits down on the couch beside him. She sits quite close to him, not that he’s complaining. “I had an annoying day and I need something to cheer me up.”

“You know this movie is about murder, right?” he asks. He knows Clarke has a weird obsession with the  _ Saw  _ movies and loves to tease her about it whenever possible. 

She gives him a glare that has no heat behind it and stuffs some pizza in her mouth. “Like you don’t admire this storytelling,” she says after she finishes chewing. 

He just laughs and takes a slice of pizza, letting her take the remote and start the movie. About halfway through, she leans over to rest her head on his shoulder. He doesn’t think much of it until the movie ends and she’s still there, cuddled up into his side and showing no signs of moving. She switches off the tv and he hears her sigh. 

“You wanna know why I had an annoying day today?” she asks. 

He starts messing with the ends of her hair, “Why was it annoying, Clarke?”

“Because my mom is getting married. In June. And when she told me about it at lunch today, she asked me if I wanted her to set me up with one of her friends sons for a date to the wedding which sounds awful because I hate all of my mother friends and their kids so I told her no... Because I have a boyfriend. And when she asked about said boyfriend, I told her about you.”

It takes Bellamy a few seconds for his brain to process what she just said. “And that’s... annoying.”

“It’s annoying because you’re not my boyfriend.”

“You want me to be?”

She laughs, “Kind of a lot, yeah.”

“Well that’s pretty good because I’ve been trying to ask you out since I met you.”

She sits up and gives him a big goofy smile that he can’t help but returning. “We just did dinner and a movie,” she says, referencing his terrible joke from the day they met in the elevator.

“I guess this means I can finally go down on you.”

“I guess it does.”


End file.
